Trapped Inside this cage tonight
by FearxIsXNeverxEnding
Summary: After being brutally beaten to death, Roxas swore revenge on Organization XIII. How? By being reincarnated into the world. He is reincarnated into the world as Sora Winter Strife. Can he save Roxas's soul? Roxas/Sora YAOI! Maybe rated M for some chapters.


Roxas slowly raised his and, begging for mercy as both a red head male and a blond haired female beat him with knifes, whips and sometimes the female would use her own nails. "Roxas... we told you that if you leave us, we'll find you...", the female whispered in his ear, "And we'll kill you..." Roxas shuddered and with a horse voice, he said, "Please...... I'm begging you... don't hurt me......"

The red haired male looked away, knowing if he stared at the other he'll give in to the younger boys pleads. "Roxas...",he said, "We warned you... but you didn't listen to anything we said. So... the boss said that we have to do this to you." Roxas looked at his "best friend" and tears came out freely. "Axel...", he whispered, "Why.... why would you... I thought you wouldn't do something like this... even to me!" Axel once again sighed and replied, "I'm... sorry Roxas but... but orders are orders... Larxene... your turn.."

She grinned and with one more hit, his eyes became life-less and his body limb, but with his last dying words, he whispered, "One day... I will come back in this world, and when I do, your life... the whole gangs life... will.... die... by... my... hands..." Larxene laughed wildly and screamed, "A shrimp?! Like you?! DREAM ON!!" Darkness was the last thing Roxas seen before his soul, not his body, faded away. Forever in the shadows.

* * *

"Sora? Wake up!", Riku yelled at the younger boy. Sora Winter Strife woke up from his slumber. He looked up at the older male and said with a drowsy voice, "*Yawn* Yes Riku?" Riku sighed and said, "Classes are over, you missed everything that the teacher said, and she said that you have to stay for to--" Sora jolted up, and ran for the door.

"SCREW THAT!!!"

"Huh? Ah! Wait Sora!"

Before Riku could blink, Sora was out the door. He ran half the block before he heard a familiar voice, "Please... Help me..." Sora suddenly stopped, hearing the small scared voice. Blue orbs scanned the area, hoping to see where the small cry was coming from. This wasn't the first time he heard this voice, he started hearing voices when he was only 13. He's now 16. His dreams of a smaller boy getting beaten didn't start till last week but he every time the name of the boy was mention it come to be a whisper, so Sora could hear it. He also could sometimes see things, such as a shattered boy, walking the streets of Raident Garden. The by would sometimes look at Sora before walking further, disappearing from sight. Sora wouldn't mind, but when he saw him again, Sora freaked out. When he heard the boy scream in his head Sora screamed right back, "Where are you! ...and.... Who are you?!"

No cry came after that.

Sora raised and eye brow, and continued to, now, slowly walk home. When he walked the rest of the block, he heard someone scream, "Ahh! P-please, someone! Anyone! help me!" Sora jumped and started running from where the voice was coming from. When he made a right, the cry got lower, so he turned around and ran the other way. The scream got louder, and louder till-

... it stopped.

The screams stopped at an abandon house. Sora walked up to the gate, realizing that he needed the biggest key on earth to open the door. Sora's eyes went pin-pricked and animed sweat drop. "Great... where am I going to get a key that could fit-" He was cut off by someone. "Hey, you! What are you doing here?!" Sora jumped and turned around. The male did look familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "You should be here, now go home. Now."

Sora flinched, and then said, "I'm sorry, but I could have sworn I heard screaming here..." The male laughed, but stopped almost immediately, "If someone was screaming from in there, then I would have gone to check myself", he glared at Sora, "But I didn't here no screaming so scram!" Sora sighed, then nodded before slowly walking away. When the male new Sora wasn't there, he looked toward the building. "Roxas you better stay shut in there! Don't want your somebody comin' in.", the male, Xigbar, laughed before making a pathway of darkness and left.


End file.
